Hope
by AngelP
Summary: *clears throat* this story is just a *remake* of the ENDING of the second movie, IN MY WORDS (with an altered ending)... so it'll obviously contain spoilers for the second CCS movie... but hey! It's S&S XP I just had to write it after getting this idea th


*DISCLAIMERS*  
Ohoho... nooooooo. The plot is not mine, and neither are ANY of the characters. I did something  
different this time. So, this time, I'm gonna say that the plot and the characters belong to   
CLAMP...  
  
Only thing altered was the end. I made it continue XP and I put the ending of the second movie  
in my own words.  
So, for those of you who dont want the ending of the second movie spoiled, dont read this.  
I guess my obsession over the second movie just got sooo bad ^_^;;; cuz the ending was wonderful!  
No, I didnt watch the movie. I just read the summary.  
So if you saw the movie, dont blame me if I got anything wrong. XP  
And the ending is just... kinda strange...  
  
Eheh, anyways, lets get on with the story XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Void...  
it must have felt so lonely... so lonely to be without her companions...  
but it was wrong, what she did. It was wrong, that she was taking them away just to be her  
friends.  
Void, who was now in tears, could only look at Sakura.  
"That is not the right way to make friends," Sakura explained. "Friends are made through long  
periods of time, they are made preciously and carefully. You cannot just make friends by taking  
them away from other people."  
Void nodded.  
The tears in Void's eyes came down faster.  
"May I join the others..?" Void finally asked, in a quiet voice.  
Sakura smiled and nodded.  
She raised her staff, and returned Void back to a clow card.  
Now, Void could be with the rest of her friends.  
Then Sakura remembered.  
She braced herself for the moment she had feared when she since learned of this a couple of days  
ago.  
It was the same fear she had, when she had gone up against Yue.  
Except that... when she won against Yue, everyone stayed happy...  
But, winning this battle was hard.  
Sakura had no choice.  
She had to sacrifice herself for other people.  
She had to sacrifice her deepest feelings.  
Oh, how horrible it'll be, in the near future.  
She didnt even get the chance to tell Syaoran...  
Didnt even get to tell him how she felt...  
It was too late though.  
She really thought that there was hope.  
Meiling had told her a few days ago, that she wasnt Syaoran's fiance anymore, because there is  
someone else he loved most. She knew it was her.  
So why??! Why didnt she tell him sooner??  
She should have...   
But now he'll never know.  
She will forget that she had ever loved him. She will forget how she felt when he told her he  
liked her.  
He will never get a reply now...  
She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.  
Wait a minute.  
Nothing was happening.  
No, nothing was happening to her.  
She looked up.  
...no. No... why?  
It was Syaoran being enveloped in dark magic.  
Why?  
Why Syaoran?  
Wasnt it supposed to be her to suffer??  
Didnt she have the strongest magic??  
Syaoran sighed. He looked relieved.  
Sakura was hurt. Why would he be happy?  
"Sakura... the card chose me, because you used too many cards... which made your magic weaker...  
so that is why... that is why the card chose me."  
Tears started streaming down Sakura's eyes.  
"At least.. you wont be the one to suffer this..."  
Sakura could only cry more.  
Syaoran looked at her and gave her a loving smile.  
"Don't worry... I'm sure I will love you again, even after my feelings have been taken. It'll   
just take time. You're a wonderful girl, Sakura... it's impossible to not love you."  
Still smiling, Syaoran is engulfed in the black magic.  
Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
The tears came down faster, and faster.  
She clutched her chest, where all the pain was coming from.  
No, she couldnt hold it any longer.  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!" She screamed, and fell to her knees.  
Then the card, Void, hovered over to her.  
No, wait. It's name isnt Void anymore.  
Hope.  
That's what the card was.  
Sakura looked at the card, from back to front. It was a sakura card allright. It used to be   
Clow's card, but now it was hers.  
But there was something different.  
Void was supposed to be a negative card.  
So why?  
Why was void... holding a heart? A heart with angel wings and a crown of pure gold...  
No, wait. Sakura recognized that heart.  
It was her card.  
Was it possible? Has her card merged with Void? She probably didnt notice, when she was screaming  
out his name.  
But... she couldnt do anything about it...  
Syaoran has forgotten about her now.  
Syaoran......  
There he was, laying down at the other side.  
She watched him slowly get up.  
Then he looked at her.  
He didnt seem very different.  
He looked like the same Syaoran that she always knew.  
But, even though... even though he has forgotten... maybe, just maybe, if she made her confession  
to him now, maybe his feelings will come back.  
She straightened herself and cleared her throat, and shouted to the other side.  
"I know you don't have feelings for me anymore, but I don't care. I love you, and you'll always   
be the one I care for the most."  
She tried to act normal, but her heart couldn't hold the pain.  
Her throat swelled up, and she looked down and cried. Then she closed her eyes.  
"Kami-sama..... Why? Why did Syaoran-kun have to forget? Why didnt Void choose me instead?"  
"And you're mine," said his gentle voice, from the other side.  
She looked up and saw him.  
He was smiling.  
"Sakura," he added.  
No way, Sakura thought. This has to be a dream come true...! There is NO way that this could be   
happening!!  
He still had feelings for her!  
She closed her eyes happily and heard him say her name.  
What a blessing it was, to hear him say her name... because before, all she was to him was "you".  
Sakura happily pulled out the Jump Card, and summoned it.  
"AH!! M... m... matte!!" Stammered Syaoran.  
But the excited little girl couldnt hold it any longer.  
Everything was fine! No one was hurt! No one lost their feelings!  
It felt so great!  
She jumped up into the sky, towards Syaoran.  
"I really love you!" She yelled as she came down towards him.  
Syaoran didnt know what else to do.  
He held out his arms and prepared to catch her.  
Sakura laughed happily as she lept right into his arms, causing him to fall.  
"Sa... Sakura..." Syaoran smiled.  
Sakura could only sob tears of happiness in his shoulders.  
Syaoran got up and they sat together like that for a long time.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!! LI-KUN!!!!" They heard a voice from the distance.  
Sakura didnt bother to look up.  
Coming towards them was Meiling, Kero-chan, Yuki and Tomoyo.  
They surrounded the couple in a circle, congradulating them on a successful mission.  
"I did it.. and no one got hurt," Sakura smiled. "But without Syaoran-kun's help, I never would  
have made it..!"  
Sakura looked up and stood up. The first person she looked at was Tomoyo, who was, as usual,  
filming this moment.  
"I'm sure you would want to keep this moment in your heart forever," Tomoyo grinned.  
Sakura nodded.  
Sakura revealed her new card, and everyone looked at it in awe.  
"And, if it weren't for Void... I would've lost Syaoran-kun..."  
The couple hugged eachother and watched the sunrise from the park, showing the start of a new  
day, and a new start for everyone else.  
  
(and obviously for Sakura and Syaoran ^_~)  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
;_; I surely dont hope that this will be the end of CardCaptor Sakura... although it probably  
is.... *cries*  
but.... there isnt really anything you could do about it...  
So, R&R if you really liked it. XP  
I dont have much to say anyways...  
My next fic will come out around Valentine's day (ehm... its kinda obvious WHO it'll be about..) 


End file.
